Let's The Battle Begin
by Amaya Kururu Chan
Summary: Persaingan antar sesama artis, Boy band vs Girl band so pilihanmu? KarinxKazune
1. Chapter 1

"**Let's The Battle Begin"**

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) is belong to Koge Donbo, but the story is mine

Hiiii. . Kururu bikin cerita baru lagi nih semoga para reader menyukainya ^.^

Cerita baru dari kururu ini, terinspirasi sama boy band dan girl band korea, SUJU n SNSD 3. . Maaf kalau gak sesuai karakter, gak sesuai cerita dan agak sedikit gaje =.="

Langsung aja yukkkk. . . jgn lupa tinggalin review

* * *

Siapa yang tak mengenal mereka? Semua orang di Tokyo dari mulai anak kecil, remaja bahkan orang dewasa pun mengaguminya.

Adalah Boy band Tokyo, "Super Boys" yang beranggotakan cowok-cowok ganteng, dimana Kazune sebagai leadernya, Michi , Jin, Kirio, Yuuki, Shingen, dan terakhir Suzune sebagai anggota termuda. Boy band ini dibawah naungan ST Entertainment (Super Tokyo Entertainment).

Berbanding terbalik dengan pesaingnya yaitu Girl band Tokyo, "Nine Girl" yang memiliki wajah cantik nan rupawan, dimana disini Karin sebagai leader, dan anggota lain seperti Himeka, Miyon, Kazusa, Rika, Kirika, Ami , Sakura, terakhir adalah Nike. Girl band ini dibawah naungan KG Entertainment ( Kamichama Girl Entertainment).

Mereka semua menjadi idola dan dipuja-puja banyak orang. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa Boy band dan Girl band ini memiliki hubungan yang buruk? Bahkan mereka bersaing satu sama lain dalam meraih popularitas di dunia entertainment. Begitu pula dengan Manajemen Artis para Boy band dan Girl band ini, dua perusahaan rekaman yang terkenal se-Jepang ini tak mau kalah satu sama lain dalam mengorbitkan artisnya. Bagi mereka persaingan merupakan kunci utama untuk meraih segalanya, 'so let's the battle begin.'

* * *

"Super Boys, ingat! Kalian harus bisa mengalahkan artis dari KG Entertainment dalam penjualan album kali ini. Jadi, kalian harus berlatih keras dan jaga pola makan kalian, jangan sampai kalian terlihat tidak menarik di mata publik."ucap Manajer ST Entertainment, Kane, mengawali topik pembicaraan dengan mengingatkan para anggota Super Boys.

"Kami mengerti Kane-sama, tenang saja kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu."ujar salah satu cowok berambut pirang sebagai leader meyakinkan.

"Kupegang kata-katamu, Kazune."kata Kane menambahkan, mendengarnya Kazune hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalian. . . bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan take vocal."pekik Kane sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya seolah memberi semangat.

* * *

Sementara itu hal serupa dialami juga oleh Karin dan teman-teman. Girl band yang beranggotakan masing-masing 9 orang ini tengah bersiap-siap melakukan take vocal untuk album barunya.

"Oke teman-teman, dengar! Kemarin aku mendapatkan telepon dari Manajer kita, Yumi-sama, agar kita bersungguh-sungguh dalam pembuatan album baru kita kali ini, mengingat pesaing kita dari ST Entertainment juga sedang melakukan pembuatan album, sama seperti kita. Oleh karena itu diharapkan teman-teman semua serius dan berkoordinasi dengan baik dalam pembuatan album ini."kata Karin sebagai leader memberikan briefing sebelum melakukan take vocal

"Mmm. . Karin, kenapa Manajer Yumi-sama tidak hadir dalam pembuatan album kita ini?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Himeka, Yumi-sama sedang tidak enak badan. Ia terkena flu, jadi ia tidak bisa hadir disini."jawab Karin singkat pada Himeka. "Tapi kalian tenang saja, Yumi-sama telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kita. Tentunya para kru-kru yang profesional dan yang terbaik. Jadi, mari kita bersatu dalam mengalahkan Super Boys, teman-teman."

Mereka pun kemudian berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran, menyatukan tangan mereka dan menyerukan bersama "Nine Girl, nooooo. . .. . .ooooneee can't stop us."lalu mereka pun saling berpelukan.

* * *

"Michi, kau yang benar. Kita sudah take beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja waktu bagianmu, kau tidak bernyanyi sama sekali atau salah lirik. . kau ini kenapa seperti tidak konsen."kata Kazune memarahi Michi, Michi yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam saja sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Michi, kau harus professional. Dengar! Aku sudah lelah, kita sudah take ke- 10 kalinya. Aku mau istirahat, Kane-sama."ujar Jin melambaikan tangannya dari ruang studio rekaman. Studio itu memiliki kaca transparan dan ruangan yang kedap suara sehingga Kane dapat memantau mereka dalam melakukan take vocal.

"Baiklah sudah cukup aku rasa take vocal kali ini. Kalian boleh beristirahat di kamar yang sudah disediakan untuk kalian. Besok akan diadakan ulang kembali take vocal, terutama Michi, kau harus konsen. Kita sangat berburu dengan waktu, kalian mestinya sadar itu."Kane memperingatkan Michi juga seluruh anggota lainnya. Mereka hanya mengangguk pelan dan Michi hanya tertunduk dengan lesu.

* * *

Di Hotel

"Ahh. . nyamannya tidur di kasur ini. Badan-badanku terasa sakit semua, seharian ini tanpa istirahat."desah Kirio menerjunkan badannya dikasur yang ada dihadapannya. Kazune, Yuuki, Shingen, Suzune juga melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Michi yang hanya duduk diam saja seperti tidak bersemangat.

"Iya, betul sekali kak Kirio. Badanku juga sakit semua, rasanya hampir remuk."celoteh Suzune menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Kirio.

Jin yang kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk putih ditubuhnya berkata "Ini semua salah Michi. Kita sampai harus sampai di take beberapa kali dan hasilnya. . . NIHIL. **Sungguh luar biasa**."teriak Jin menekankan.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Michi. Mungkin ia sedang ada masalah pribadi yang menganggu pikirannya."kata Shingen bijak.

"Iya, benar apa yang dikatakan Shingen. Michi tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, sudahlah lupakan saja yang terjadi hari ini."sela Yuuki menambahi.

"Tidak bisa, ini semua salah Michi."Jin dan Kirio menyerukan kalimat itu bersama-sama.

Kazune yang geram melihat mereka semua berkata "CUKUP!"teriak Kazune kencang, kali ini mereka yang berada di ruangan kamar itu menatap Kazune dan hanya diam membeku.

"Aku sudah muak mendengar obrolan kalian yang saling menyalahkan seperti ini. Bisakah kalian akur? Kalau sampai Nine Girl band mendengar kita bercekcok seperti ini aku yakin mereka akan menertawakan kita. Sekarang yang sudah terjadi biarkan saja, besok kita harus lebih baik daripada hari ini."

Mereka mengangguk, sekali lagi mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kazune. Kazune sendiri sebagai leader dari kelompok mereka telah terbukti mampu mempersatukan mereka menjadi kelompok Boy band yang utuh sampai sekarang. Sejak terbentuknya Super Boys, tidak ada satupun anggota yang mengundurkan diri atau keluar. Ya, mereka merintis bersama dari awal dan sekarang menikmati hasilnya bersama juga. Apapun keadaannya, bagaimanapun masalah yang dihadapi, mereka akan tetap bersama itulah janji mereka. Suka dan duka dialami bersama itulah artinya pertemanan sejati.

"Hhh. . Aku mau keluar dulu. Aku butuh waktu untuk refreshing sejenak, tolong beri tahu pada Kane-sama aku akan menyusul saat makan malam tiba."seru Kazune pada teman-temannya dan meninggalkan kamar Hotel tempat mereka menginap.

* * *

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah?" tanya Miyon pada Karin setelah take vocal selesai.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Miyon."jawabnya lemah. "Mmm. . mungkin jika aku jalan-jalan sebentar saja, aku bisa menghilangkan rasa stressku ini. O iya, kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul kalian ke Hotel Tamae saat makan malam."Karin pun bergegas pergi, tak lupa ia membawa kacamata hitamnya dan selendang birunya.

Sesampainya di cafe Paradise, Kazune segera memesan secangkir kopi mocca hangat dan mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

"Antar ke meja no.14 ya , SEGERA, tidak pakai lama."ketusnya

Kazune yang saat itu memakai kaos putih santai, celana jeans berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam terlihat sangat cool. Ia pun duduk santai memandang ke arah jendela sambil menunggu pesanannya diantar.

"Ahh. . panas. ."

"Aaa. . Gomenn N-Ne. ."ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Kazune

"Kau. . apa kau tak punya mata ya?"Kazune berteriak kesal dan marah, ia membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Pantas saja, kau tidak melihat. . buka kacamatamu itu." Kazune yang kesal melepas paksa kacamata hitam gadis itu yang mereknya senada dengannya "Prada"

(Kemudian sesaat Hening hingga akhirnya mereka bersuara)

"TERNYATA KAU. . . . ." ujar mereka bersamaan dengan shocknya.

* * *

Ayooo loh. . wkwkwkwk #sambil pukul-pukul panci

Mind to review? Don't be a silent reader ok ^^

Gimana cerita ini bagus atau jelek?

Review. . Review dan Review supaya Kururu bs jd author yg baik hehe . dan supaya Kururu bisa lebih semangat buat lanjutin ceritanya oke oke. . :D

a/n: o iya lupa disini ada karakter tambahan Kane dan Yumi mohon berkenan ya~


	2. Chapter 2

"**Let's The Battle Begin"**

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) is belong to Koge Donbo, but the story is mine

Ini special buat yang review terutama yang pengen ceritanya di update kilat. . O.O

Makasih udah review loh. . jadi semangat 45 (aduh lebay), semoga aja cerita chapter ini berkenan. . abis Kururu bikinnya instan, dadakan banget =.=" #miekali

Oke oke chapter kali ini dan beberapa chapter lain akan menjelaskan kenapa mereka shock seperti itu. Ada apa sih dengan Karin dan Kazune sebenarnya? Mau tahu ? silahkan baca ceritanya ^^

a/n: cerita kali ini bakal mengulang atau flashback ke masa lalu saat mereka SMA. So enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya:

"_TERNYATA KAU. . . . ." ujar mereka bersamaan dengan shocknya._

* * *

Chapter 2 :

**Flashback**

Posisi Nilai Terbaik (Nilai diambil dari ujian tengah semester) :

Kazune Kujyo 1245 Poin

Hanazono Karin 1235 Poin

Yagumi Mekumi 1200 Poin

"Apa? Aku berada di peringkat kedua?"teriak Karin histeris melihat daftar posisi nilai terbaik yang terpampang di mading sekolah.

Himeka yang berada di samping Karin hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Wah, Karin hebat. . . kau mendapatkan peringkat kedua terbaik Karin, bagiku itu sudah bagus."puji Himeka. Mendengar kata-kata Himeka, Karin sedikit lebih tenang namun tetap saja ia masih kesal.

"Lihat, siapa yang menjadi pecundang kali ini?"lelaki itu berbisik di telinga Karin.

Karin yang menengok kearah sumber suara, melihat sesosok lelaki tampan dengan mata biru yang kontras berdiri disampingnya. Betapa bencinya ia dengan lelaki satu ini dan sekarang ia harus bertemu dengannya untuk mengucapkan kata 'Selamat kamu berhasil mengalahkan aku?', oh TIDAK bagi Karin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dan hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau melakukannya. "Baru segitu saja kau bangga."jelas Karin kesal, " Lihat saja, aku bisa lebih baik darimu, Tuan Kazune yang TERHORMAT."pekik Karin membalas ke telinga Kazune. Kali ini Kazune yang terlihat kesal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Karin. Kau tetap saja akan selalu menjadi nomor dua."kata Kazune yakin, setidaknya memang itu kenyataannya.

"Huh, lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu. Ingat? Sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian akhir semester,bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh untuk itu? Jika aku tidak dapat mengalahkanmu maka aku akan menuruti perintahmu. . tapi sebaliknya jika kau yang kalah, well . . .siap-siap saja, kau yang harus menuruti perintahku selama 1 bulan penuh."ucap Karin dengan senyum evil-Nya.

Mendengarnya Kazune semakin geram, tantangan dari gadis itu semakin membuatnya naik darah. Ia tak bisa terima, apalagi "MENOLAK", terlalu memalukan untuk seorang Kazune yang IQ nya saja diatas rata-rata. 'Memangnya dipikir dia ini siapa? Berani menantang seorang Kazune Kujyo'pikir Kazune dalam.

"Oke, kuterima tantanganmu itu."kata Kazune menyanggupinya, "O iya. . perlu kuperingatkan satu hal yang paling penting padamu Nona sok PERFECT, hal yang kau inginkan itu tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi, jadi jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi. Aku, Kazune Kujyo, tidak akan pernah bisa terkalahkan."tambah Kazune dengan suara setengah berteriak, spontan semua orang disekitar mereka langsung melirik dengan tatapan serius.

"O ya. . . ? Kita lihat saja nanti, Tuan Kazune yang TERHORMAT."ucap Karin dengan nadanya yang menekan tajam. "Lihat saja siapa yang akan menjadi pecundang dan kuperingatkan padamu berhati-hatilah denganku karena aku tidak main-main. Jika kau kalah nanti siap-siap saja sedia tissu dan yang terakhir kali dariku . . jangan merengek pada mamamu 'BABY BOY'."ejek Karin sambil berlalu menarik tangan Himeka dan meninggalkan Kazune sendiri.

"HEY, JANGAN PERGI. . .KEMBALI KAU. . DASAR. . . Gadis Sok Tahu, Menyebalkan, Sok Perfect, Angkuh, Cant-. . ."teriak Kazune terpotong, 'ups' hampir saja Kazune keceplosan. Jika Karin tahu Kazune menyebutkan kata "Cantik", ia tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi gadis itu seperti apa. Yang pasti Kazune akan terlihat sangat bodoh dan terlebih. . , mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti? (Kazune JAIM) 'Hhhhhheehhhhh . . . .' Kazune hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

* * *

Pagi hari di SMA Sakura Gaoka seperti biasa gadis berambut coklat dan bermata kuning itu hanya duduk termenung dalam-dalam, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali ia melirik kearah jam yang ada ditangannya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya, membaca setumpuk buku pelajaran untuk bahan ujian nanti. Sepertinya gadis itu lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya sendiri dibawah pohon rindang sambil membaca buku-buku itu. Setidaknya disini ia tidak akan menemukan satu makhluk yang menyebalkan bukan? Ia pun sekali lagi mencoba berkonsentrasi pada buku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Karin. . ."panggil seorang gadis berambut hijau dari kejauhan, gadis itu nampak tergesa-gesa berlari kearahnya.

"Ah, Miyon. . Ada apa? Kau sampai berlari-lari seperti itu."tanya Karin sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Karin, aku mencarimu tahu di sekolah kita akan diadakan audisi untuk mencari bakat-bakat baru."terang Miyon dengan girang, namun sedikit terengah kelelahan mungkin karena efek berlari-lari kecil tadi.

"Kau serius, Miyon?"

"Iya, tentu saja aku serius dengan ucapanku ini. Kau tahu kan beberapa bulan lagi kita akan keluar dari sekolah ini. Itu artinya kita bisa mengikuti audisi ini, lagipula kita memenuhi syarat untuk mengikuti ajang ini."jawab Miyon, "Tapi. . ." Miyon terdiam, seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk Karin.

"Tapi apa? Kau ini yang jelas, jangan setengah-setengah."kata Karin ikut bingung, sebenarnya apa masalahnya sekarang?

"Masalahnya ini seperti audisi dance, Karin. Kita butuh banyak anggota untuk mengikuti audisi ini. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti ajang pencarian Girl band." kali ini ekspresi wajah Miyon terlihat kecewa. Karin hanya mengembangkan senyumnya seolah ia tidak terbebani dengan hal itu.

"Tak masalah, Miyon. Aku akan mengajak Himeka, Kazusa, Rika, Kirika, Ami, Sakura dan Nike."jelas Karin yang membuat wajah Miyon kini bersinar-sinar penuh harap.

Ya Miyon ingin sekali ikut audisi ini, begitupula Karin. Miyon dan Karin adalah teman sejak kecil, mereka bersama-sama memiliki impian suatu saat bisa menjadi artis terkenal. Sekarang inilah kesempatannya bagi mereka untuk membuktikan impian mereka. Tak bisa dilewatkan, bagaimanapun Karin dan Miyon harus ikut.

"Karin, aku lupa. . ada satu lagi mungkin yang belum aku katakan semua." Dan sekali lagi perkataan Miyon membuat Karin bingung

"Apa lagi, Miyon?"tanya Karin singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Mmm. . bukan hanya satu perusahaan label rekaman saja yang akan mengadakan audisi di sekolah kita ini, tapi ada dua perusahaan rekaman Karin, yaitu KG Entertainment dan satunya lagi ST Entertainment."

"Lalu masalahnya apa sekarang?"tanya Karin sekali lagi

"Pesaing dari KG Entertainment yaitu ST Entertainment dalam hal ini mencari laki-laki yang dianggapnya memenuhi syarat yang pas untuk diterbitkan menjadi Boy band yang terkenal."ucap Miyon yang membuat Karin mengerutkan dahinya, "Dan kudengar dari berita anak-anak di sekolah, Kazune dan teman-teman akan mengikutinya. Itu artinya sekali lagi ia akan menjadi saingan terberat jika kita terpilih nanti."ujar Miyon menambahkan. Karin mendadak seperti terkena serangan jantung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana bisa? Sekali lagi ia menjadi saingan Karin. 'Kenapa harus dia lagi. . dan dia lagi. . yang menjadi saingankuuuu.'gerutu Karin dalam hati.

"Arghhh. . . menyebalkan, sungguh menyebalkan. Kenapa dia tak henti-hentinya menjadi bayang-bayangku. Selalu saja Kazune. . Kazune. . dan Kazune. Bosan aku mendengar namanya, apalagi orangnya."pekik Karin kesal. Namun ia tak menyadari sesosok lelaki yang kini berdiri disampingnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada pohon.

"Karin. . .anu. . itu. ."ucap Miyon terpotong-potong, gadis itu hanya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah samping dimana Karin duduk, dengan tatapan histeris dan muka pucat.

Karin yang melihatnya tentu saja kebingungan. Ya, sekali lagi ia bingung. Miyon, sahabatnya ini terkadang tidak jelas jika menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa lagi, Miyon?"tanya Karin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Miyon hanya terdiam tak berani bicara dan suara asing kemudian mengejutkan Karin, "Ehem. . sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku. Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya didepan orangnya langsung?"

'Oh My God' serunya dalam hati. Suasana hati Karin sedang kacau balau, dan sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran lelaki ini?Yang pasti akan menambah kacau suasana hatinya. "Ah, Kazune. Ada apa kau kemari? Tidak biasanya kau kesini. . . , yang kutahu kau tidak suka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Kau biasanya kan berkumpul dengan temanmu di atap sekolah."kata Karin sambil memasang muka polos tanpa dosa.

"Nona Karin yang sok tahu, aku berhak kemana saja yang aku mau. Lagipula tolong kau ralat, maksudmu apa aku berkumpul dengan temanku di atap sekolah? Kau pikir aku tikus?"balas Kazune marah-marah, tersinggung dengan pernyataan Karin yang secara tidak langsung mengejeknya.

"Aku tidak menyebutmu, TIKUS. Kau sendiri yang menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Lagipula jika kau marah-marah seperti ini, itu artinya benar yang kau bilang tadi. Kau ini Tikus."ucap Karin polos

"Apa? Kau beraninya berkata seperti itu. Aku bukan tikus. . .kau sendiri seperti burung saja diam di bawah pohon."teriak Kazune yang mengejek Karin, "Tapi tidak, burung kan diam di atas pohon, kau diam di bawah pohon. Spesies burung seperti apa kau ini. Aneh. . ."

Jleb, 'Aku . . .?Aneh?dia yang aneh'kata Karin di dalam hati kecilnya. Benar-benar lelaki menyebalkan, ia datang kesini hanya untuk mengata-ngatai Karin? Tidak bisa dibiarkan, harga diri Karin terinjak sekarang.

"Kau. . lelaki menyebalkan yang pernah kukenalll. . kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengajakku ribut dan menghinaku. Kau ini dasar lelaki tak tahu malu, arogan, dingin dan tidak menyenangkan. . . Aku heran kalau ada begitu banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padamu. . Idola mereka ini adalah seorang pembuat onar yang selalu menghantuiku dan mengajakku bertengkar setiap harinya. Pokoknya kau ini. . .Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh."ujar Karin meluapkan seluruh emosi di jiwanya.

"Kau sendiri memangnya tidak sadar? Kau gadis menyebalkan, sok tahu segalanya, dan menurutmu aku mengajakmu bertengkar karena tanpa alasan? Lihat dirimu sendiri Nona sok PERFECT, apa kau lebih baik dari aku atau tidak. Bukannya sebaliknya kau sendiri yang sering mengajakku bertengkar dan menghinaku."sentak Kazune yang membuat Karin hanya menyipitkan matanya tajam seolah ia tak suka dengan pernyataan Kazune yang memutarbalikkan fakta.

Miyon sendiri daritadi hanya terpaku melihat pertengkaran mereka yang sudah seperti perang dunia ketiga saja. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Suasana yang tadinya tenang kini berubah menjadi gaduh hanya karena dua orang yang memperebutkan hal yang tidak jelas?

"Karin. . .Kazune. ."kata Miyon mengawali dengan ragu.

"APA. . . .?"balas Karin dan Kazune secara bersamaan.

"Anu. . . kalian sebaiknya tidak bertengkar seperti ini."kata Miyon ketakutan melihat ekspresi mereka berdua.

"DIAM. . ."ujar mereka sekali lagi secara bersamaan, mereka hanya saling melemparkan tatapan kebencian satu sama lain.

Miyon yang tahu bahwa mereka akan sangat sulit dilerai akhirnya memilih untuk diam, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. 'Mungkin saja mereka akan kelelahan jika bertengkar terus' pikir Miyon. Tapi apa benar mereka akan kelelahan? O.o

"Sudah, aku mau pergi saja. Lama-lama aku jadi gerah dengan kehadiranmu. Kau telah merusak moodku untuk belajar. Ayo Miyon kita pergi dari sini."ajak Karin pada Miyon, Miyon hanya mengangguk saja. Bagi Miyon hal ini merupakan anugerah terbesar dalam hidupnya, setidaknya dia bisa sedikit tenang.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana. . aku juga mau pergi . . moodku juga jadi rusak jika bertemu denganmu walaupun itu hanya semenit saja, ah bukan satu detik malah."

Dan akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri masing-masing dengan meninggalkan tempat itu kearah yang berbeda. Kazune kearah kanan sementara Karin dan Miyon kearah kiri. Well. . .sepertinya bibit-bibit persaingan akan terus bertumbuh entah sampai kapan.

* * *

Deng-deng. . . Aduh kenapa ya. . .ckckck =.="

Chapter selanjutnya bakal gimana ceritanya coba?

a/n : Maaf ya anggota SUJU memang banyak kalau gak salah, cuma ya Kururu ringkas menjadi 7 anggota. Seperti yang Kururu bilang, Kururu bingung dengan penambahan karakternya (maklum cuma terinspirasi dengan ide boyband n girlband). . mengenai kesalahan tanda baca dll, maaf ya sekali lagi . . .soalnya Kururu author baru alias Kururu ini author dadakan dan abal-abal. Maka dari itu Kururu minta bantuan dari kalian semua agar Kururu bisa menjadi lebih baik lg. T_Tv

Makanya jangan lupa terus review ya. . sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya. .

Akhir kata . . .Ja Ne .


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's The Battle Begin"

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) is belong to Koge Donbo, but the story is mine

Oke, kururu update lagi. . kali ini masih dengan kegajeannya. =.="

Gomen, kalau kurang ada yang berkenan, akhir-akhir ini kururu ngerjain tugas-tugas yang buaanyak bgt T_T

Oke abaikan saja n happy reading teman-teman ^^v

* * *

Chapter 3:

Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba, para siswa-siswi SMA Sakura Gaoka telah berkumpul di dalam aula sekolah. Mereka sangat berantusias untuk mengikuti audisi hari ini. Dengan sabar mereka menantikan gilirannya masing-masing untuk menampilkan kemampuannya di hadapan para juri. Ada yang berlatih dengan menggunakan gitar, piano dan alat lainnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang lain, terlihat seorang gadis berambut blonde yang mondar-mandir gelisah tak karuan.

"Karin. . dimana dia?"tanya Kirika panik, "Sebentar lagi giliran kita untuk tampil."ujar gadis itu frustasi kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dipojok ruangan. Himeka, Miyon, Kazusa, Rika, Ami , Sakura, dan Nike hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah tidak tahu dimana Karin berada. Malam sebelum audisi itu dimulai mereka sendiri sudah memperingatkan Karin agar datang tepat waktu.

"Anak itu, huh . . pasti terlambat lagi."pekik Rika kesal

"Kita doakan saja semoga Karin cepat sampai, kalau tidak bisa gagal semuanya."ucap Nike sambil menghela nafas panjang. Disampingnya, duduk Himeka yang merapatkan kedua tangannya sedaritadi seperti tengah berdoa dengan khusyuk. Lain lagi dengan Ami, Sakura dan Miyon yang menyibukkan diri mereka dengan menghafal naskah lagu yang nanti akan dibawakan di hadapan para juri.

Kazune yang daritadi melihat dan menguping pembicaraan mereka pun angkat bicara "Wah, sepertinya Karin belum datang ya?"ucap Kazune menghampiri mereka. Maklum saja kelompok Kazune dan kelompok Karin duduk berdekatan di aula itu, entah disengaja atau tidak. Kazune yang penasaran melirik kesana-kemari seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya 'mana nona sok perfect itu?'pikirnya

"Kazune ini. . ., kau urus saja kelompokmu sana. Tidak usah mengurusi kelompok kami."kata Ami kesal

"Iya, lagipula kami yakin kalau Karin pasti datang, ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan kami semua."Sakura menambahkan dengan yakin.

Kazune pun terpancing emosinya mendengar perkataan Ami dan Sakura yang terkesan memojokkan dirinya "Loh aku kan hanya bertanya saja."ujar Kazune dingin namun ekspresinya terlihat panik, sadar akan hal itu Kazune buru-buru berkata "Hmm. . sudah kalian hubungi ponsel Karin?"

"Kau ini, kak Kazune. . , seperti mengkhawatirkan Karin saja. Aku heran kalau kalian bertemu pasti ujung-ujungnya bertengkar, tapi kalau salah satu dari kalian tidak ada pasti kalian saling menanyakan. Hhheehhh. . Dunia sudah penuh dengan orang aneh memang."kata Kazusa menyindir kakaknya. Dan benar saja Kazune merasa tersindir dengan perkataan adiknya, Kazusa. Ia lalu menjawab dengan tegas "Siapa bilang aku menanyakannya? A-aku biasa saja, aku tidak khawatir seperti yang kau bilang, Kazusa. Aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa. Aku tidak-. ."

"Kazune, mukamu merah."sela Himeka dengan polos memotong perkataan Kazune. Tatapan curiga pun mulai berdatangan baik itu dari teman-teman Karin maupun teman-teman Kazune.

"Kazune, apa yang dibilang mereka itu semua benar?"tanya Kirio penasaran sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia layaknya seperti seorang detektif yang tengah menginvestigasi korbannya. Dalam hal ini korbannya tak lain adalah 'Kazune'.

"A-a-ahh. . tidakk, ini hanya efek dari sakit fluku mungkin. Kemarin malam kan aku sakit flu jadi mungkin saja sakitku ini belum sepenuhnya sembuh benar makanya mukaku ini merah. Uhuk. . uhuk . . tuhkan."Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Kazune itu sekali lagi mengundang mereka semua menatap Kazune dengan tatapan curiga , memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah begitu seterusnya.

"Ka-kalian ini. . . apa-apaan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"bentak Kazune

"Hahaha. . santai Kazune. Kau ini jangan marah-marah terus nanti malah awet tua loh."canda Michi yang membuat Kazune menggeram. Tentu saja desakan-desakan dari teman-teman Karin dan Kazune ini membuat Kazune jadi salah tingkah, mukanya tambah memerah sejadi-jadinya.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar panggilan dari speaker aktif di ruangan itu "Nomor urutan 94, Nine Girl Group. Dipersilahkan memasuki ruang audisi B2."

"Aduh, bagaimana ini. .? Karin belum juga datang, aduh bagaimana . ."ujar Kirika panik sambil sekali lagi mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

"Tenang dulu, Kirika. Jangan panik. . . ,sekarang coba untuk rileks."kata Miyon mengusap-usap punggung Kirika, "Tarik nafas dalam. . dan hembuskan."katanya lagi sambil memperagakannya di depan Kirika. (=.=")

"Tidak bisa Miyon. Kau pikir kita bisa tenang! Kita semua bisa di diskualifikasi dari audisi ini."

Ketegangan semakin bertambah mana kala suara di speaker mengulang kembali kalimatnya "Nomor urutan 94, Nine Girl Group. Dipersilahkan memasuki ruang audisi B2. Di mohon sekali lagi segera memasuki ruangan."

Tamatlah sudah riwayat mereka kali ini. Impian yang mereka bangun untuk menjadi artis terkenal harus kandas hanya karena Karin tidak hadir. Mereka terdiam sedih dan pasrah. Harapan mereka seolah sirna.

Brak. . !

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak secara paksa, mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di aula tersebut.

"Karin. . . ." kata mereka berteriak secara bersamaan. Raut wajah yang tadinya sedih sekarang menjadi berbinar-binar. Setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk mereka bukan?

"Huhh. . hehh. . hh-. . Maaf teman-teman aku terlambat."kata Karin terlihat kelelahan dengan keringat yang bercucuran. (Karin habis sprint ya? =.=")

"Kau ini selalu saja kebiasaanmu terlambat. . .Kasihan teman-temanmu menunggumu daritadi."protes Kazune pada Karin, padahal dalam hati kecilnya ia juga merasa senang, 'Akhirnya nona sok perfect datang juga. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus merasa senang? Karin kan musuhku.'tanyanya dalam hati

"Ya sudah, ayo kita langsung masuk saja ke ruang audisi."ajak Himeka yang seketika mencairkan suasana, mereka hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan aula menuju ke ruang audisi.

* * *

[Karin]Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de

Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no

[Himeka] Isogi ashi de surechigau hito tachi

"Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"

[Kazusa] Atashi mada mogaite iru

[Nike] Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo

Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo

[Kazusa] Kowagari wa umare tsuki

[All] Hi no atari basho ni dete

Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara

Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?

Nante omottanda  
[Karin] Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa

Sore wa mada mie nai

[Kirika] Kantan ni ika nai kara Ikite yukeru

[Miyon] Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede

Chotto warae chau hodo

Namida ga koborete kita

[Sakura] Aisaretai aisaretai bakari

Atashi itte ita yo ne

Motomeru dake ja dame ne  
[Rika] Kodomo no goro wa mama no koto

Hidoku kizutsuketa

Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai Ima zenbu

[All] Hi no ataru basho ni dete

Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai

[Ami] Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite

[Karin] I can change my life

[All] Demo kokoro no naka subete wo

Totemo tsutae kire nai

Kantan ni ika nai kara

Ikite yukeru

[Kazusa] Hi no ataru basho ni dete

Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo

[Karin] I know, you know

Mayoi michi mo shikata nai

[Himeka] I can change my life

[Kirika] Sugite kita hibi zenbu de

Ima no atashi nanda yo

[Karin]Kantan ni ika nai kara Ikite yukeru

YUI, "LIFE"

Plok. .! Plok. .! Plok . . !,terdengar suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan yang diberikan ketiga juri atas penampilan Karin dan teman-teman.

"Aku sangat terkesan dengan penampilan kalian. Kalian memang anak-anak muda berbakat. O iya, perkenalkan namaku Yumi Mashimoto selaku Manajar Artis dari perusahaan rekaman KG Entertainment. Mendengar nyanyian kalian tadi, kami ketiga juri sepakat untuk menawarkan kontrak eksklusif kepada kalian semua, bagaimana apa kalian berminat?"ujar seorang wanita muda yang bernama Yumi itu memulai pembicaraan dengan menanyakan pada Karin dan teman-teman tentang sebuah 'kontrak'. Karin dan teman-temannya terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang harus mereka katakan. Mereka tidak percaya mendapatkan kontrak dari sebuah perusahaan rekaman yang terkenal di jepang.

"Kalau kalian setuju, datanglah ke perusahaan kami atau hubungi kontak ini."kata Yumi lagi sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya. "Kami akan langsung menyiapkan kontraknya dan kita bisa memulai training kalian."kali ini wanita itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi sambil menjabat tangan Karin dan teman-temannya satu persatu.

* * *

"Huh, daritadi tidak ada satupun yang bagus."gerutu salah seorang juri berambut hitam dengan setelan jasnya yang rapi. Pria itu terlihat sangat kesal dan tidak bersemangat.

"Next" teriaknya lagi.

Kemudian muncullah Kazune dan teman-temannya memasuki ruangan audisi. Mereka mengambil posisi dan dalam hitungan aba-aba ketiga dari Kazune, mereka mulai menyanyikan lagunya

1

2

3

[Kazune] Naze furui kabe ni rakuen wo egaku  
Mada eien yori tooi yume wo mite  
[Michi] Kokoro wa dokoka ni nemuraseta mama no  
Nakushite wa ikenai tsubasa wo sagashiteru

[Jin] Naze jibun dake ga kizutsuku to nageku  
Tada hito wa daremo fuzoroina kakera  
[Shuzune] Mirai wa kimatta basho bakari janai  
Hikari ga sasu michi ga aru kara

[All] BLAZE AWAY ima BLAZE AWAY sugu  
[Yuuki] BLAZE AWAY tobira no mukou he  
Saa toki wa umarekawaru  
[All] BLAZE AWAY ima BLAZE AWAY ima  
[Kazune] BLAZE AWAY hibikiau kodou  
Kagi wa wakareteru sono te ni ima

[Shingen] Kaze ga shirusu kono saki no dokoka  
Motto tsukamitoreru nanika  
[Kirio] Kobamu mono wo kowarecha ikenai  
Kurushimi no ato ni mezameyou

[All] BLAZE AWAY ima BLAZE AWAY sugu  
[Jin] BLAZE AWAY tobira no mukou he  
Saa toki wa umarekawaru  
[All] BLAZE AWAY ima BLAZE AWAY ima  
[Michi] BLAZE AWAY dekiru koto ga aru  
Tatoe hitotsu shikanakutemo  
[All] BLAZE AWAY ima BLAZE AWAY ima  
[Kirio] BLAZE AWAY kakenuketeyukou  
Kagi wa wakareteru sono te ni ima  
[Shuzune] BLAZE AWAY Top of Form

"BLAZE AWAY"

"Luar biasa. . ini yang kita cari daritadi. Selamat teman-teman, WELCOME TO ST Entertainment."ujar pria berambut hitam itu lagi kali ini dengan wajahnya yang sumringah.

Kazune dan teman-teman melirik satu sama lain dengan senyuman bangga. Well akhirnya perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia. Latihan keras selama sebulan ini ternyata membuahkan hasil yang jauh dari yang dibayangkan. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan kontraknya.

* * *

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak audisi itu diadakan. Siswa-siswi SMA Sakura Gaoka menjalankan aktivitas belajar sesuai biasanya. Tapi tidak bagi Karin, Kazune dan teman-temannya. Mereka harus mengikuti training yang sudah disepakati dalam kontrak dan mengikuti home schooling sebagai ganti pembelajaran di sekolah. Hidup Karin, Kazune dan teman-temannya sudah berubah sejak saat itu. Tidak ada waktu santai, bermain bahkan bercanda tawa. Semua terfokus pada latihan, latihan dan latihan.

"Arghhh. . Aku bisa gila."teriak Karin kesal.

Himeka, Miyon, Kazusa, Rika, Kirika, Ami , Sakura, dan Nike hanya memasang muka lelah. Mereka lalu duduk berjajar dihadapan sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh kaca-kaca. Ya tempat ini adalah tempat latihan mereka.

"Ayolah, kalian ini. . .Kita belum selesai latihannya. Perhatikan gerakan pelatih itu sekali lagi."kata Yumi sang manajer menasehati

Dalam sehari itu sudah ada 50 kali mereka berlatih gerakan-gerakan itu . Tenaga mereka tentunya sudah terkuras. Terlebih lagi selama sebulan ini pola makan mereka diatur, tidur dan belajar saja semuanya diatur. Tidak ada lagi kebebasan bagi mereka. Mereka diberikan apartemen mewah untuk ditinggali tapi selama sebulan ini mereka tidak bisa mengunjungi orang tua mereka. Apakah kehidupan seperti ini yang benar-benar mereka inginkan? Mereka ragu.

"Yumi-sama, kami kelelahan. Bisakah kami berhenti dan lanjutkan lagi besok?" kata Himeka memohon.

"Iya, Yumi-sama, kami mohon. . . Yumi-sama tahu kan nanti malam kami ada jadwal home schooling. Untuk hari ini saja, kami mohon Yumi-sama mengerti keadaan kami. Setidaknya kami bisa beristirahat walau hanya sebentar saja."jelas Kazusa panjang-lebar pada sang Manajernya.

Yumi yang mengerti akhirnya mengangguk dan berkata, "Oke, kalian boleh beristirahat. Tapi ingat besok jam 7 pagi, latihan akan dimulai lagi."

"Baik, Yumi-sama."ujar mereka kompak dan secara bersama-sama meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

"Melelahkan, benar-benar melelahkan."keluh Kazune

"Ya, padahal sebentar lagi ujian semester akhir akan dimulai. Tak terbayang olehku ujian akhir itu seperti apa. Dengan keadaan kita seperti ini apa kita bisa maksimal?"tanya Yuuki pada Kazune, Kazune hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jam sendiri sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sebagian orang di kota Tokyo mungkin sudah tertidur pulas, namun naasnya tidak bagi mereka. Hari demi hari bagi mereka terasa berat saja.

"Sudahlah itu dipikirkan nanti, mobil yang menjemput kita sudah datang. Kita pulang ke apartemen sekarang, aku mau istirahat."kata Shingen mengakhiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Yang lainnya pun mengikuti Shingen masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

a/n: Chapter ini masih melanjutkan chapter ke 2 mengenai masa lalu Karin dan Kazune. So gimana pendapatmu? Jadi artis itu ternyata. . . hahahaha #senyumevil . . maaf kalau ceritanya gak bagus/jelek O.O T_T

Review, review n review

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan baik itu dalam pengetikan, ejaan, tata cara penulisan dll. . Kururu kan juga baru belajar hehe . #alesanbgtplak (Q╰_╯)=○ (x, ") O.o

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. . Ja Ne ~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's The Battle Begin**

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) is belong to Koge Donbo, but the story is mine

Chapter 4

Posisi Nilai Terbaik (Nilai diambil dari ujian akhir semester) :

1 -Kazune Kujyo 1238 Poin

-Hanazono Karin 1238 Poin

2 Yagumi Mekumi 1225 Poin

3 Jin Kuga 1223 Poin

"Tidak mungkin, "MUSTAHIL" masa nilai ujianku sama dengan nilainya Karin!"teriak Kazune shock melihat papan pengumuman yang ada dihadapannya itu. Ia tak sadar dengan kehadiran Karin yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya, "Ha. . , setidaknya disini tidak ada yang menang ataupun yang kalah, Kazune. Walaupun imbang tapi aku bisa bersaing denganmu. YEAHHH! pekik Karin keras.

Mendengar hal itu Kazune pun tak terima. _'Masa ia harus disamakan dengan Karin?!'_.

"TIDAK. . Aku minta ujian ini diulang, ini sama sekali tidak 'FAIR'. Kau tahu, tidak ADIL. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku tidak mau berbagi posisi pertama ini apalagi denganmu,"ujarnya frustasi.

"Oh Prince Kazune, terserah kau. Aku tidak peduli yang jelas aku bisa menyaingimu. Yeyeyeyeye . . ."ucap Karin girang sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kazune yang meratapi nasibnya.

"Tidak, kembali kau. Aku belum selesai. . .Hey Karin. .KARINNNNNNNNNNNNN."teriak Kazune kencang

* * *

"Kazune, bangun. Hey, Kazune."kata Yuuki berusaha membangunkan Kazune. Berkali-kali ia berusaha membangunkannya, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kazune tapi tetap saja ia tidak bangun malah yang ia dapat hanya tendangan dari Kazune sendiri.

"Sudah Yuuki kau siram saja dengan air!" perintah Kirio.

Mengikuti saran Kirio, ia buru-buru mengambil satu gayung air dari kamar mandi dan langsung menyiramkannya ke muka Kazune.

"UHHHHHHHHHH. . . (efek disiram) Mana Karin? Dimana dia? Ujian ini harus diulang. Ini tida-"gerutu Kazune terhenti. Dengan mata terbelalak, ia melihat sekelilingnya tentu saja setting tempatnya berbeda (bukan disekolah) dan bajunya yang dipakainya ini sekarang basah. Oh tidak dan bukan hanya itu saja teman-teman Kazune hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Kazune.

"Maaf aku terbawa mimpi buruk. Ini semua gara-gara Nona sok Perfect itu. Gara-gara dia aku teringat lagi kejadian itu. Gara-gara dia akuu termimpi masa SMA itu. Gara-gara dia aku~~"

"Apa kau sudah selesai Kazune?" tanya Michi memotong dengan nada kesal. Ocehan Kazune ini telah membuat yang lain terganggu dan terbangun.

"Hey guys, dengar. . .jangan salahkan aku. Kau tahu tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Dan dia membuat hariku menjadi buruk. Ditambah lagi kejadian itu masih jelas diingatanku bagaimana dia membuatku malu. Bagaimana dia membuatku terpuruk. Bagaimana dia~~"

"Geez, Kazune. Kau seharusnya sudah melupakan peristiwa itu. Lagipula kau tahu Kazune ini jam berapa?! Ini jam 2 malam dan besok kita akan ada rekaman. Ayo semua kita tidur," ucap Jin mengakhiri topik. Mereka pun akhirnya melanjutkan tidur mereka dengan telinga memakai headset dan meninggalkan Kazune yang menggerutu semalaman. :O

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Karin. Kulihat sepertinya kau sedang gembira?" tanya Himeka pada Karin

Karin yang pagi itu mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning cerah polos dan rok polkadot berwarna senada memberikan senyum terlebarnya pada Himeka. Bagaimana tidak, jelas saja ia senang, tidurnya pun semalam nyenyak. Kejadian di café Paradise itu tentu saja tidak akan pernah ia lupakan SEUMUR HIDUP.

**Flashback**

_"Ahh. . panas. ."_

_"Aaa. . Gomenn N-Ne. ."ucap Karin sambil membungkukkan badannya dihadapan lelaki itu._

_"Kau. . apa kau tak punya mata ya?"__ujar lelaki itu__ berteriak kesal dan marah, ia membuka kacamata hitamnya. "Pantas saja, kau tidak melihat. . buka kacamatamu itu." Ia pun melepas paksa kacamata hitam Karin__._

_(Kemudian sesaat Hening hingga akhirnya mereka bersuara)_

_"TERNYATA KAU. . . . ." ujar __Karin__shock __bersamaan dengan __Kazune__._

"_Kau ini selalu saja membuat hidupku sial. Dasar kau Nona sok Perfect. Mau apa kau kemari." _

"_Hey. . Hey. . .Hey, mestinya aku yang bilang begitu. Setiap ada kau Kazune pasti saja ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan. Lagipula ini tempat umum, Kazune. Dan sepertinya kopi yang kusiramkan masih kurang, sini kutambah," Karin langsung menyiramkan kopinya hingga tak bersisa lagi. "Nah, begini kan lebih baik."kata Karin memperlihatkan senyum evilnya dan berlari kencang meninggalkan café itu._

"_Kauuuuuuuuuu. . .kembali kau 'PENGECUT' . Dasar gadis menyebalkan. "teriak sebuah suara yang tak asing dari kejauhan._

End Flashback

"Tentu saja, Himeka. Aku sedang bahagia. Kau tidak akan percaya kemarin aku bertemu dengan siapa. Tebak saja kalau kau bisa?"tantang Karin pada Himeka

* * *

a/n : Maaf semua baru bisa update sekarang, lagi sibuk-sibuknya tugas plus2 ujian. Harap maklum. (T_T)

Di chapter ini terungkap semua. Ternyata nilai Karin dan Kazune sama, sampai2 kejadian itu terbawa mimpi LOL =_=. Well flashback masa SMA selesai \(^_^)/

Bagaimana jadinya persaingan antara dua group ini yaaa? Dan apakah Himeka bisa menebaknya? ($_$)

THANKS FOR REVIEW, benar-benar diapresiasi. Mudah-mudahan kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Amin

Don't forget R&R, Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

"**Let's The Battle Begin"**

Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (Chu) is belong to Koge Donbo, but the story is mine

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

"_Tentu saja, Himeka. Aku sedang bahagia. Kau tidak akan percaya kemarin aku bertemu dengan siapa. Tebak saja kalau kau bisa?"tantang Karin pada Himeka_

Chapter 5

"Mmm. . .,"pikir Himeka dalam-dalam seperti tengah memikirkan jawaban yang tepat bagi Karin. Ia sendiri juga sebenarnya penasaran, namun ia sama sekali tidak ada clue. Karin pun akhirnya hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar. Mungkin Himeka bisa menebaknya dengan mudah atau sebaliknya. Sebab biasanya temannya yang satu ini agak sedikit lambat.  
_**5 menit kemudian**_

"Himeka, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?"tanya Karin penasaran sekaligus kesal.

"Hmm. . .,"balas Himeka pendek. Kali ini ia mengernyitkan dahinya seperti tengah berpikir keras.

_**5 menit lagi telah berlalu**_

"Apa kau tahu jawabannya, Himeka?"dengus Karin kali ini dengan rasa sebal. Sebal karena ia harus menunggu lama.

"Emm. . .,"balas Himeka lagi.

Ok, mungkin saja Karin salah jika menanyakannya pada Himeka. Ia mungkin sama sekali 'TIDAK TAHU'. Hal ini malah membuat moodnya rusak sama sekali. Sepuluh menit Karin menunggu hanya untuk sebuah jawaban dan jawabannya itu hanya 'Mmm, Hmm, dan Emm' saja.

"Umm. . ., Karin. . ,"kata Himeka ragu pada temannya itu. Jelas dari ekspresi wajah Karin terlihat seperti muka evil dengan tanduk yang siap menerkam siapapun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa?"ujar Karin dengan nada dingin.

"Ano, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang kau temukan,"katanya lagi pendek.

Mendengar perkataan Himeka mendadak mood Karin berubah dari muka evilnya menjadi muka angel. Ia pun langsung bertanya dengan semangat , "Siapa?Siapa?Ayo cepat katakan!"perintah Karin kegirangan. Akhirnya, Himeka bisa menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud Karin.

"Kau bertemu. . .,"

(Thump) ;detak jantung

(Thump)

"Ya?"

"Kau bertemu dengan. . .,"

(Thump) ;detak jantung

(Thump)

"Ya. . , cepat katakan Himeka!"

(Thump) ;detak jantung

(Thump)

"Kau bertemu dengan serangga spesies terbaru bukan?"kata Himeka dengan memberikan senyuman terlebarnya. Setelah melalui pemikiran panjangnya dan imajinasi dream La-la Land-Nya, ia yakin kalau Karin telah menemukan serangga spesies terbaru dan Himeka merasa Karin senang karena ia berhasil memecahkan sebuah rekor. Tentu saja ia berhasil menjadi penemu spesies baru! Dan Himeka yakin dengan pasti jawabannya itu benar 100%. (a/n: obsesi serangga LOL)

Kebalikannya Karin pun langsung sweet drop dan pingsan di tempat karena jawaban Himeka! O.o (a/n : Himeka kau apakan Karin?)

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali group boy band Super Boys sudah berkumpul di studio rekaman . Mereka sangat berantusias sebab hari ini mereka sekali lagi akan melakukan take vocal untuk album promo terbaru mereka. Mereka berharap kejadian kemarin tidak terulang lagi sebab demi Tuhan, suara mereka bisa hilang jika harus take sampai puluhan kali.

"Michi, ingat! Sampai kau tidak berkonsentrasi lagi, kau akan tahu akibatnya!"ancam Kirio pada Michi. Mendadak ucapan Kirio itu membuatnya panas dingin dan berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak.

_**Dunia imajinasi Michi dimulai. . .,**_

"_**Michi,"ungkap Kirio sambil membawa sebilah pedang tajam yang siap untuk membelah-belah tubuhnya.**_

_**Mendadak keringat Michi bercucuran. Dan dengan spontan Michi yang terikat dan tak bisa berkutik lari kemanapun berteriak, "Siapa saja, TOLONG AKU!Selamatkan aku dari SINI."**_

_**Namun naas teman-teman Michi pun membawa pedang yang sama sepertinya hendak memberikan pembalasan tersadis yang tak akan pernah Michi lupakan seumur hidup.**_

"_**Kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana, Michi~"Kirio pun tersenyum sadis.**_

_**Dan kata-kata terakhir yang bisa Michi ucapkan hanya jeritan, "TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKK!"**_

_**Dunia Imajinasi Michi berakhir. . .**_

"Michi, kau kenapa? Wajahmu mendadak pucat seperti itu,"ucap Shingen yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Michi dan membangunkannya dari imajinasinya. Michi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon. '_Untung saja itu semua hanya imajinasiku_'pikirnya dengan hati lega.

"Ya sudah, ayo semuanya, kita segera masuk lebih cepat lebih baik dan kita bisa segera beristirahat,"ajak Kazune pada teman-temannya. Sebagai leader tentu saja ia harus memberi semangat pada teman-temannya. Bagaimanapun Kazune bertekad dalam hati, ia, KAZUNE KUJYO, tidak akan pernah kalah lagi. Apalagi dengan makhluk yang bernama Hanazono Karin. '_Yaaa!Karin hanya beruntung bisa menyaingiku. Untuk kedepannya aku pasti lebih unggul. Lihat saja kau Karin!_'katanya berapi-api dalam hati.

Mereka pun dengan semangat melakukan take vocal seharian penuh.

* * *

Sementara itu dilain tempat dan waktu, group girl band Nine Girl telah selesai melakukan perekaman video dance-Nya. Yang terlihat kini hanyalah wajah-wajah cantik yang lesu dan keletihan. Aktivitas yang mereka lakukan barusan jelas membuat tenaga mereka terkuras. Belum lagi promo tur yang akan mereka lakukan menambah catatan manis penderitaan terbarunya.

"Aku kelelahan. . Dan aku haus,"erang Miyon dengan manja.

"Kau masih haus padahal kau sudah menghabiskan 10 botol Aqua dalam sehari ini. Perutmu itu terbuat dari apa Miyon,"pekik Kirika. Ia tidak percaya temannya ini dalam sehari bisa menghabiskan 1 botol Aqua hanya sekali tegukan.

"Habisnya, aku haus. O iya, apa kita boleh pulang sekarang?"tanya Miyon tak sabar.

Mereka semua berharap hari ini mereka bisa pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan kalau bisa mereka akan berhibernasi seperti beruang dimusim dingin. Meskipun terlihat berlebihan tetapi nyatanya benar kondisi mereka membutuhkan tidur dan istirahat yang cukup.

"Kerja bagus semuanya, aku harap kalian mempersiapkan diri kalian untuk tur promo album kalian nanti,"ujar Yumi , sang manajer yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan para Nine Girl. Sejujurnya ia bangga sekali terhadap anak didiknya, setidaknya mereka bisa mengukir prestasi hingga kancah dunia. Dan pesaingnya ST Entertainment (Super Tokyo Entertainment), akan K.O. Ya satu kata bagi mereka K.O.

Para Nine Girl pun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Yumi melanjutkan, "Oh iya, semuanya. . Kalian boleh beristirahat kembali ke apartemen kalian". Mendadak muka mereka semua bersinar cerah dan rasanya bersemangat lagi. Akhirnya mereka bisa pulang untuk beristirahat.

" Tapi untuk Karin, kita perlu bicara empat mata. Ikuti aku,"tambah Yumi sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka dan menyeret Karin menuju keruangan kantornya. (a/n: diseret?kasihan Karin :O)

* * *

(Dikantor Yumi)

"Karin, ada hal yang penting yang ingin kusampaikan,"ungkapnya memulai pembicaraan. Seperti biasa Karin mendengarnya dengan santai dan tidak terlalu memedulikan apa yang diungkapkan Yumi, manajernya. Ia tahu betul, Yumi biasanya hanya menanyakan perkembangan groupnya dan memberi petuah-petuah yang menurut Karin sendiri tidak terlalu penting.

Karin kemudian duduk mengambil posisi santainya di sofa sambil meneguk coca-colanya, mendengarkan Yumi dengan setia. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu tertarik, namun bagian terakhir yang diucapkan Yumi membuatnya tersedak dan spontan menyemburkan air coca-cola yang ada dimulutnya.

"Apa?"kata Karin seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Kau dengar aku kan? Kutegaskan sekali lagi Karin! Kau harus mengikuti acara ini, produser sendiri yang memintaku agar kau ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Ini bisa meningkatkan pencitraanmu dimata publik Karin. Bayangkan kau sebagai leader sebuah girl band ternama mengikuti acara nomor satu yang berating tinggi di Jepang! Satu kata SEMPURNA,"pekiknya girang sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Bagaimana bisa? Karin sendiri tidak mau mengikuti acara itu. Ia tahu acara itu beserta peraturannya tapi kemungkinan yang terburuk bisa saja selalu terjadi. Dan firasatnya kali ini berkata TIDAK dan seolah instingnya juga mengatakan hal yang sama yaitu "DANGER".

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"tanya Karin dengan penuh harap. Berharap kalau-kalau produsernya mengubah pikiran dan menggantinya dengan yang lain. Teman-Nya mungkin bisa menggantinya.

"Tidak bisa, Karin. Kau lah kandidat yang paling tepat. Keputusannya sudah bulat,"tegas Yumi lagi.

"Well HANAZONO KARIN, Persiapkan dirimu di acara reality show WE GOT MARRIED."

Dan kata-kata itulah yang Karin terakhir dengar sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan untuk kedua kalinya di hari itu.

* * *

a/n : Read and. . review. . review. Dan terimakasih bagi yang sudah review cerita ini. memang banyak banget kesalahannya dicerita ini hehe. .jadi harap maklumi, dan support terus selalu. Ada yang bilang kurang panjang? O.o, well ceritanya nanti kurang seru kalau terlalu panjang :P (bilang aja males X) )

Ja Ne~


End file.
